lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Landers
Pride Landers is the name given to animals who are inhabitants of the Pride Lands. They are ruled by a reigning monarch, who is always a lion, and all obey the Circle of Life concept. Living Members Ajabu Main article: Ajabu Ajabu is a shy okapi. Basi Main article: Basi Basi is the leader of the hippopotamuses. He is the father of Beshte. Boboka Main article: Boboka Boboka is a sable antelope and a member of Bupu's Herd. Bupu Main article: Bupu Bupu is a sable antelope and leader of his own herd. Chama Main article: Chama Chama 'is a young elephant who used to be part of Ma Tembo's Herd until he was kicked out for being a disruption to the herd. Chura ''Main article: Chura '''Chura is a toad that lives in the Pride Lands. Furaha Main article: Furaha Furaha is a young monkey who used to be part of Tumbili's Troop. Hadithi Main article: Hadithi Hadithi is an eagle revered as a hero. Hamu Main article: Hamu Hamu is a male zebra calf who is a member of Muhimu's Herd. Haya Main article: Haya Haya is a male aardwolf who is a member of Mjomba's Pack. Hodari Main article: Hodari Hodari is a male gecko who is a member of Makuu's Float. Kambuni Kambuni is a young ostrich. Kiara Main article: Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, and Kion's older sister. She is the future queen, and takes her responsibilities very seriously. Kiazi Main article:Kiazi Kiazi 'is a baby hippo who's a member of Basi's Pod. Kifaru ''Main article: Kifaru '''Kifaru is a male rhinoceros with poor eyesight. Kongwe Main article: Kongwe Kongwe is a wise female tortoise. Kovu Main article: Kovu Kovu is a male lion cub who lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Zira, and the brother of Nuka and Vitani. Kuchimba Main article: Kuchimba. '' '''Kuchimba' is a male golden mole. Kulinda Main article: Kulinda Kulinda is a female hamerkop mother. Laini Main article: Laini Laini is a skittish and friendly galago. Lioness Main article: Lioness Lioness is a lioness who lives in the Outlands. Makuu Main article: Makuu Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles. Ma Tembo Main article: Ma Tembo Ma Tembo is the daughter of Aminifu. She is an elephant. She becomes the leader of her father's herd after his passing. Mbeya Main article: Mbeya Mbeya is a rhinoceros who has an extensive knowledge of the Pride Lands. Mbuni Main article: Mbuni Mbuni is an ostrich with a fear of hyenas. Mjomba Main article: Mjomba Mjomba is a male aardwolf who is a member of Mjomba's Pack. Mtoto Main article: Mtoto Mtoto is a young elephant that idolizes Beshte. Muhanga Main article: Muhanga Muhanga is an aardvark who is territorial about her dens. Muhangus Main article: Muhangus Muhangus is an aardvark who is the mate of Muhanga. Muhimu Main article: Muhimu Muhimu is a zebra who is the leader of her own herd. Mzaha Main article: Mzaha '' '''Mzaha ' is a young sable antelope who used to be part of Bupu's Herd. Mwenzi Main article: Mwenzi Mwenzi is a tickbird who is best friends with Kifaru. Masikio Main article: Masikio Masikio is a male hare who resides in the Pride Lands. Nala Main article: Nala Nala is Simba's mate, Kion and Kiara's mother and queen of the Pride Lands. She is much more relaxed about her son's new role than Simba. Ogopa Main article: Ogopa Ogopa is a female aardwolf who is a member of Mjomba's Pack. Ona Main article: Ona Ona is a female hamerkop chick who was named after Ono. Porcupine Brothers Main article: Porcupine Brothers The Porcupine Brothers are two porcupines who share a log. Pua Main article: Pua Pua is the former leader of the crocodiles. He was exiled from his float after Makuu beat him in a fight. Pumbaa Main article: Pumbaa Pumbaa is a warthog who is a close friend of Simba and the adoptive uncle of Bunga. Thurston Main article: Thurston Thurston is a scatterbrained zebra. Shingo Main article: Shingo Shingo is a male giraffe. Simba Main article: Simba Simba is the king of the Pride Lands. He is Nala's mate, and the father to Kion and Kiara. He is a fair ruler and is very protective of his cubs. Shauku Main article: Shauku Shauku is a mongoose pup who is a friend of Mtoto's. Swala Main article: Swala Swala is a gazelle who is the leader of Swala's Herd. Rafiki Main article: Rafiki Rafiki is a wise mandrill who acts as a shaman of the Pride Lands. Tamaa Main article: Tamaa Tamaa is a drongo bird. He has the ability to mimic the voices of other animals. Tiifu Main article: Tiifu Tiifu is one of Kiara's friends. She is a very loyal cub. Timon Main article: Timon Timon is a meerkat who is a close friend of Simba and the adoptive uncle of Bunga. Twiga Main article: Twiga Twiga is a friendly giraffe. Vitani Main article: Vitani Vitani is a lioness cub who lives in the Outlands. She is the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Kovu and Nuka. Vuruga Vuruga Main article: Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga 'is an adult female buffalo. She's the leader of her herd. Young Rhino ''Main article: Young Rhino '''Young Rhino is a rhino that's easily startled. Zazu Main article: Zazu Zazu is a hornbill and the majordomo of King Simba. Zuri Main article: Zuri Zuri is one of Kiara's friends. She is a fashionable, sensitive cub. Deceased Members Aminifu Main article: Aminifu Aminifu was an elephant who was one of the first to return to the Pride Lands after Scar's defeat. Mufasa Main article: Mufasa Mufasa was the king of the Pride Lands, until he was killed by his younger brother Scar and becomes a ghost. He is the father of Simba. When Simba refuses to accept Kion's choice of Lion Guard, Kion isolates himself from his friends and encounters the ghost of Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him. Scar Main article: Scar Scar was the former leader of the Lion Guard, as well as the former king (the latter he got after killing his older brother Mufasa). His greed ultimately caused him to lose both positions, one after another. Askari Main article: Askari The first leader of the Pride Lands' Lion Guard. Former Members Anga Main article: Anga Anga 'is a Martial eagle. Beshte ''Main article: Beshte '''Beshte is a hippo who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard. He is the son of Basi. Bunga Main article: Bunga Bunga is a honey badger who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa. Fuli Main article: Fuli Fuli is a cheetah who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is a male crocodile who was banished from the Pridelands to the Outlands. He was a former member of Makuu's Float and is leader of his own float. Kion Main article: Kion Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara and the leader of the Lion Guard. He is incredibly playful, though takes great pride in his new position. He is, however, afraid that he will go down the path of Scar. Makini Main article: Makini Makini 'is a young female mandrill. She'll become the future Royal Mjuzi. Nuka ''Main article: Nuka '''Nuka is a teenage lion who lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Zira, and the brother of Kovu and Vitani. Njano Main article: Njano Njano is a blue-tongued skink and a member of Shupavu's Group Nyeusi Main article: Nyeusi Nyeusi is a stealthy skink and is a member of Shupavu's Group. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a dangerous crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He is a follower of Kiburi. Nyata Main article: Nyata Nyata is a purple female skink that use to live in the Pride Lands and now the Outlands. Ono Main article: Ono Ono is an egret who is the keenest of sight in the Lion Guard. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is a skeptical skink who serves as a spy for Ushari. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a bulky crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He is a follower of Kiburi. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a cobra that lived in the Pride Lands, but starts living in the Outlands after getting trampled many times by the Lion Guard. Waza Main article: Waza Waza is a blue male skink that used to live in the Pride Lands and now lives the Outlands. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who lives in the Outlands. She is the leader of the Outsiders, and the mother of Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani. Animals *Aardvarks *Aardwolves *Ants *Baboons *Bats *Buffaloes *Bushbucks *Bee-eaters *Bees *Butterflies *Caterpillars *Cockroaches *Chameleons *Cheetahs *Chimpanzees *Cobras *Crocodiles *Crowned Cranes *Centipedes *Crickets *Dragonflies *Ducks *Dung Beetles *Drongos *Eagles *Egrets *Elands *Elephants *Fishes *Flies *Finches *Flamingos *Forest Hogs *Foxes *Golden Wolves *Galagos *Gazelles *Geckos *Genets *Giraffes *Golden Moles *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Grass Rats *Grasshoppers *Hamerkops *Hares *Hedgehogs *Hippos *Honey Badgers *Hornbills *Hyraxes *Impalas *Jerboas *Klipspringers *Kudus *Kingfishers *Lions *Ladybugs *Lizards *Mandrills *Mice *Mongooses *Meerkats *Monkeys *Oryxes *Okapis *Ostriches *Owls *Porcupines *Pangolins *Pythons *Rainbow Agamas *Red Colobuses *Reedbucks *Ravens *Rhinoceroses *Sable Antelopes *Scorpions *Snails *Servals *Skinks *Starlings *Storks *Snakes *Sand Cats *Tickbirds *Termites *Toads *Ticks *Tsetse Flies *Turacos *Utamu *Turtles *Vultures *Warthogs *Wildebeests *Wildcats *Wild Dogs *Wolves *Yellow Wagtails *Zebras Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers